Tokyo NewMew
by Risa15
Summary: There was a girl by the name Cherii. She lived in Tokyo,Japan, with her mother,father and brother Dark. Cherii is 15 years old, and goes to a school called Sakura High. She works in a cafe called Cafe MewMew. She has long silky blond hair and crystal shap
1. Chapter 1

Three Kittens 

There was a girl by the name Cherii. She lived in Tokyo, Japan, with her mother,father and brother Dark. Cherii is 15 years old, and goes to a school called Sakura High. She works in a cafe called Cafe Mew-Mew. She has long silky blond hair and crystal shapphire blue eyes. Her DNA was fused with a Siberian White Tiger and an Artic White Rabbit. She also had friends that worked with her at the cafe. There was Ichigo, Berii, Ringo, Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro. Her closet friends where Berii and Ichigo. Ichigo is 15 years old. She has soft short silky red hair and shimmery dark brown eyes. Her DNA was fused with a Iriomot Cat. Berii is also 15 years old. She has long soft blond hair and crystal light blue eyes. Her DNA was fused with a cat and rabbit.

On a windy Saturday morning, Cherii, Ichigo and Berii were walking together in Cherry Blossom Park. Berii wore blue jeans and her brown corduroy jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a brown ribbon. Cherii wore her blue jeans, that were faded, and her white spring jacket. She had her hair down and wore a white hat with a little rose on the side. Ichigo wore her favourite jeans, with the little strawberry on the back pockets, and her pink spring jacket, with a little strawberry on the right pocket. She had her hair in pigtails. They were walking on the tan brick coloured path. They looked at all the flowers and cherry blossoms. As they were walking, they never noticed they were being watched. As they were walking, they heard a noise. "Who's there!" Ichigo shouted. "Show your-self!" Berii yelled. Nobody answer. "Maybe it was a squirrel" Cherii suggested. "A squirrel?" Ichigo laughed. "Okay maybe the wind" Cherii replied. "Okay that's it!" Berii yelled, "Come out now, who ever you are!". Still nobody answer. "Shh…Berii. Its 6 o'clock in the morning" Ichigo said to Berii. "Yeah but…" Berii whined. " The noise stopped, so can we get back to our walk" Cherii asked Then, right before they even started walking, someone jumped out of the bushes, right in front of them, and shouted, " Boo!".

"Ahh!" the girls screamed in terror. He snickered. He had electric blue eyes and fiery red hair. He was wearing all black, so all you could see was his eyes. "Hey I know that laugh" Berii said. "I should have known" Cherii said. "Its Damien!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "You should have seen your faces" He laughed. "Well, look who's talking, Mr. Frostbite" Berii said to Damien. Ichigo and Cherii giggle. "Not funny" Damien said angrily. "Why paint your face black?" Ichigo asked. "To hide in the bushes and to scare you guys" Damien replied. "Why not paint it green?" Ichigo asked. "Because" Damien said in an annoyed way. "Well, all we're going to say is……. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Berii and Cherii yelled. "Okay, okay. Do you have to yell?" Damien asked. "Yes!" Berii shouted. "Why?" Damien asked. "Because it's the only way we can get to your big thick head!" Cherii shouted. "Well I can hear you loud and clear" Damien replied. "AHH!" Ichigo screamed. " What is it?" the others asked. "I lost my red necklace with the bell on it!" Ichigo cried. "Suck it up Ichigo. Its just a necklace" Damien said. "No its not. I was a gift" Ichigo shouted while crying. "From who? Your boy friend?" Damien laughed. "In a matter of fact, yes" said a boy standing behind him. He had silky black hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket and blue jeans.

Damien turned around to see the boy. "Its Masaya!" Ichigo shouted with joy. "And who might you be?" Masaya asked Damien. "Why do you care?" Damien asked meanly. "I was just wondering" Masaya answered back. "Well my name is Damien and Cherii calls me Dark" Damien said. Masaya looked puzzled. "So you guys are 'together'?" he asked. "No way" Cherii and Damien said in disgust. "Okay, then your friends?" Masaya asked. "Masaya, they're just related" Ichigo answered. "Oh, okay then" Masaya said. "Well I'm going to go home" Damien declared, "See you at home Chi-Chi" "Don't call me that?" Cherii shouted. "What ever sis" Damien replied. "Bye Damien" Ichigo said while waving good-bye. "Bye" he said. Damien then waved good-bye back and walked away.

"Wait what about my necklace?" Ichigo cried. "Its okay Ichigo, we'll find it" Berii said. "This park is way to big and there is only four of us. How are we supposed to find it?" Cherii asked. "We don't" Masaya replied. "What!" the girls shouted in shock. "I already found it already" Masaya replied. Masaya showed them the necklace. "But how?" Ichigo asked. "Well, I found it on the ground in front of the wishing fountain" Masaya answered. Masaya took the necklace and put it on Ichigo's neck. "Hope I don't lose this again" Ichigo giggled. "Us too" the others laughed. Cherii started to look at her watch. "Oh my gosh!" Cherii said in complete shock. "What is it?" Berii asked. "We're late" Cherii replied. "For what?" Masaya asked. "For work…" Cherii answered. "Ahh!" Ichigo yelled, "Elliot is going to 'kill' us!". "Well, I guess I should be going" Masaya said. "Sorry, about that. We just have work. We'll see you later." Cherii said. "Okay then, bye you guys" Masaya said while waving good-bye. "Bye" the girls said. Masaya waved back again and then walked out the park. "We better get going you guys" Ichigo said. The three of them started to run. As they were running, they pasted by an old dark looking house. "I've never seen that house there before" Cherii said as she stared at the house in an odd way. "Me too" Ichigo said. All of them stared at the old house. "I'm going to check this place out" Berii declared. "What! Your going to get in trouble Berii" Ichigo said. " So. We work seven days a week" Berii complained. "I'm coming with you" Cherii declared. "You guy are so dead" Ichigo said to them. "What to know what's in this creepy old house" Berii said bravely. " But…" Ichigo whined, but they were already entering the house. "Hey, wait for me, you guys!" she shouted as she ran after them.

Meanwhile at the café there was chaos. "Salad for table five!" Ratasu shouted. "I want a glass of water too, please" a girl at table seven asked.

" Okay, a slice of cheese cake and water!" Purin yelled. "I want a four strawberry tarts" a young boy at table three said. "Four strawberry tarts for table three" Zakuro shouted. Ringo and Keiichirou were already busy in the kitchen. "I can't take any more of this!" Ringo shouted. "You just wash the dishes and I'll do the orders" Keiichirou said. "Where are those guys anyways?" Ringo asked. "Who?" Keiichirou asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Berii, Ichigo and Cherii, stipid" Ringo said. "Oh" Keiichirou said, "Well I have finished the orders for tables three and seven". "Then I'll take it from here Keiichirou" Tasuku said as he roller bladed to the counter. "Here you go then" Keiichirou said. Tasuku then took the trays and roller bladed across the room, with them. While everyone was working, Minto was drinking tea at an empty table. "Minto could you stop drinking your tea and take the orders for tables six and nine" Retasu asked. "Sorry, but I have to have my tea" Minto replied. "But you never help" Retasu told her. "Are you questioning me, Retasu?" Minto said rudely. "No" Retasu said quickly. "Okay then, get back to work Retasu" Minto told her. "Yes" Retasu replied.

Meanwhile at the old house. Berii, Ichigo and Cherii where wondering around. "Do you think anyone lives here?" Ichigo asked. "Yes, we do" Berii answered. "What? Are you guys serious?" Ichigo said in shock. "Yeah, why else would this bedroom be full of furniture" Cherii replied, "The entrance may look dull but the other rooms are just fine". "So, I guess the entrance issuppose to look hunted or something?" Ichigo asked. "Yes" an old lady said, out of nowhere. "Ahh!" the girls jumped. "I'm sorry, but how did you get in my house?" she asked. "Um…well…the door was open" Cherii explained. "Well then, let me introduce myself" the lady said, "My name is Ms.Sue". "My name is Cherii" Cherii replied. "Mine is Berii" Berii said. "And my name is Ichigo" Ichigo said happily. "Its nice to meet you"Ms.Sue said. "Um…not to be rude or anything, but why is the entrance so weird looking and the other rooms aren't?" Ichigo asked. "Like you said. It suppose to look hunted." she replied. "But its not Halloween for two months" Cherii interrupted. "I like to be prepared" she answered, "Now who wants cake?". "Me!" Ichigo shouted. "I'll have a small slice. Thank-You" Berii said politely. "How about you Cherii?" she asked. "No thank-you. I'm laying off sweets for a month" Cherii replied. "Well Berii and Ichigo you come with me. And Cherii you can meet us in the guest room"Ms.Sue said. "Cake, cake here we come!" the two shouted with glee. "Okay see you guys in the guest room" Cherii said. Cherii walked down the hall and looked for the guest room. "Okay, where is the guest room?" Cherii said to herself. She searched every room in the house and finally found it. The room was the last door to the right. When she entered the room Ichigo, Berii, and the ladyMs.Sue were already inside. "Where were you?" Ichigo asked. "We could eat anything till you got here" Berii said. "Well sorry, but I couldn't find this room" she replied. "Well, here Cherii" Ms.Sue said as she handed Cherii a cup of tea, "have some tea". "Well...um...okay" Cherii replied.

At the café. "Minto can't you help now! Tea time isn't what you're getting paid for!" Ringo said while she came out of the kitchen, after washing the dishes. "Ringo we don't get paid period" she relied. "You still never help!" Ringo yelled. All of the customers sat quietly and then stared at the fight. "Well, who died and made you queen!" Minto yelled back. Ryou, the boss of the café, then came out of his office to see what was going on. "You think your all that, because your rich!" Ringo shouted. "And so. I'm rich. Do something about it!" Minto yelled back. "Stop It!" Ryou shouted. Minto and Ringo stop fighting and turn to Ryou. He was very angry, at the fact that his café was being embarrassed, by his own employees. "You guy get back to work" he said calmly. "Yes Ryou" the girls relied. Ryou then walked right into the kitchen to talk to Keiichirou. "These girls need to get along more" Keiichirou said. "Yes. I know" he replied. Ryou paused. "Where are Ichigo, Cherii and Berii?" he asked. "I don't exactly know, Ryo" Keiichirou answered. They both paused. "What could have happened to them?" Ryou wondered.

"Well, how do you like you tea and cake, girls?" Ms.Loretta asked nicely. "It's purr-fect" the girls replied. The girls then paused, and glared at each other; only to find out they were turned into… "CATS!" the girls screamed. "Oh my" Ms.Loretta said in shock. "Why now" Neko-Berii said sadly. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Oh its nothing" Neko-Ichigo said. "We better go Ms.Loretta. Thank-You for the cake and tea" Neko-Cherii said. "Your welcome girls" she replied, "Come again soon". Cherii, and the other two, leaped off the couch, ran down the hall and into the streets. They ran out the door and into the streets. "We… better… get… to… the… café... fast" Ichigo said as she tried to catch her breath. "Yeah before we can only speak cat" Cherii said. They ran across the street into the park and finally made it to the café. "How are we going to get in. There are no pets allow inside" Ichigo said sadly. "Then lets go to the back door" Cherii suggested. The little cats scurried to the back door, and found it open. "Thank-you Ryou for being to lazy to close the back door" Berii said happily.

As they entered, they heard Ryou and Keiichirou talking. "Maybe Kisshu and Tarto got to them" Keiichirou suggested. "Nope that can't be it" Ryou said, "They must have slept in. That's no surprise for Ichigo though". "I do not sleep in all the time Ryo" Ichigo shouted. "Huh?" the two of them looked puzzled. The two looked down, and saw three little cats just sitting there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what do we have here?" Keiichirou said. "We aren'tjust cats Keiichirou. It's us. Ichigo, Berii and Cherii." The cats replied, "We have been turned into cats". The boys stared at each other, then stared at the three little cats. "I think we should close down early for today" Ryou said. "You better hurry, Ryou." Ichigo said to him. Ryou walked out of the kitchen. "Okay, today we will be closing early. So I advise you to pack your stuff to go" Ryou said. All the customers start to clean up. They pay for the food, and then they were all leaving. After the customers had left, Ryou went right back to the kitchen. "Okay, explain to me what happened" Ryou told them. "Hey, Ryou. Do you have…oh cool kittens" Purin said as she glanced at them. "Ryou, when did you have cats?" Tasuku asked as he walked into the kitchen. "I don't" he replied. "And we aren't kittens" Cherii yelled. "They talk!" Minto and Ringo freaked. "No duh" Ichigo replied. "Oh they're so adorable" Purin said happily as she hugged Cherii tight. "So squished" Cherii said. "Ryou you have to turn us human again" Berii cried, "I don't like being small". " You guys have to wait" Keiichirou said. "Okay but hurry" Ichigo said. "First when did this happen?" Ryou asked.

"We don't know. First we're at an old lady's house and then-" "You were at an old lady's house. Is that why you weren'there foryour shift?" Minto interrupted Ichigo. "Well, yes" Berii answered. "Trying to keep away from work. You lazy people" Minto said. "You shouldn't even be talking Minto, you never work. Why do you even bother coming here!" Ringo shouted. "Because, I can" Minto yelled back. "You guys stop" Ichigo shouted, "We need you to help us, not cause another problem". "Their right so everyone start helping" Ryou said. They all stayed at the café trying to figure out what caused them to turn into cats. Ryou and Keiichirou finally came out of the office and said, "Well I don't have a solution yet but maybe this will help. You all know the story of the 'Frog Prince'?". "Yes" they all replied. "Well, maybe if you were kissed by the right person, you'd turn back to normal" Keiichirou said. "Okay, that is the most craziest solution I have every heard" Minto said, "And anyways who would kiss a cat?". "It's worth a try" Ryou said, unsure himself. "Do you guy really think this will work?" Cherii asked. "Hey, if it worked for the frog, it can work for you" Purin said. The three cats stared at each other, not sure of the out come. "Well Cherii lets try you first" Ryou said. "What. Why me first" Cherii complained. "Because" Ryou said,"Keiichirouwill you do the honors" "Okay…"Keiichirou said. Keiichirou picked up Cherii, held her up, and then kissed her. "I don't feel different, Ryou." She replied.The all of a sudden she poofed back to normal. "Yay" Cherii shouted happily, "I'm me again". Everyone stared in amazement. "It worked" Tasuku said.

"Then it might mean that you guy are saved" Ryou said, "So Berii, you and…um…Tasuku" "O…kay" Berii said. Tasuku did the same thing as Keiichirou, and she turned back to normal. "Yay!" Berii shouted with joy. "Well what about me?" Ichigo asked. "Um…well the only guy left is me" Ryou said. "Why couldn't it be Masaya" Ichigo thought to herself. "I don't want to kiss you Ichigo" Ryou said,I don'tknow where you've been since this happened". "Why you!" Ichigo said angrily. "WellI'll do it for the'earth'" he said. They both kissed. "Disgusting" Ryou said aloud. "What do you mean by that" Ichigo said. "Nothing" he said. "I'm not changing" Ichigo said. "Well we're going to have to wait" Keiichirou said.

Three hours past and Ichigo got thirsty. "I'm gonna get a glass of water, okay" Ichigo said. When she came back, everyone was staring at her. "What?" Ichigo said. "Your…your back to normal Ichigo" Cherii said happily. "I am. Yay!" Ichigo shouted happily. "Yay" Everyone said. "Okay can I go home? I'm tired you know" Purin said. "Well yeah. I'm going to shut this place down for tonight" Ryou said, "I'll see you all tomorrow". "Awww…" they all said. They all left the building, and Ringo and Minto were still at it. "Your just jelous" Minto said to Ringo. "About what!Yourugly blue pom-poms onyour puny little head!" Ringo yelled back. "Excuseme! At least I'm not a Ichigo wannabe!" Minto shouted back. "Well at leastI'm not obssessed withZakuro!" she shouted back. "Wannabe" Minto screamed. "Lez" Ringo yelled back.All the girls were getting annoyed. "Could you guys quit it!" Zakuro shouted, "Its 10:30 already. People are already sleeping". "Yes Zakuro" Minto replied. "What ever" Ringo said. After that argument was fixedeveryone went home to their own beds and slept.


End file.
